Photonic crossconnect devices (PXCs) are generally known and comprise an optical crossconnect with no optical-electrical conversions performed in the data path in the device. The typical crossconnect device includes a plurality of input ports, a plurality of output ports, and an optical switch core which provides relative connections between input and output ports. The optical switch core itself typically comprises, among other things, electrostatically controlled microelectromechanical (MEMs) mirrors which are tilted on command so as to direct optical signals between various ports. However, manufacturing variations and changes on operating environments require that photonic crossconnect devices be calibrated so as to ensure the reliable operation of the devices.
There is a need for a method for calibration of the optical switch core (or cores) of the PXC so that crossconnections can be made quickly and reliably.